Neil and Andrea: Their Story
by Manson Fanatic
Summary: Andrea is not a journalist, but she is not what she seems, and her and the station DI developing an attraction can only spell bad news as they discover there feelings, and andrea is forced to reveal some home truths.
1. The attraction and relationship develops

And DI Neil Manson and PC Andrea Dunbar seem to be developing a mutual attraction.

DI Neil Manson Saves PC Andrea Dunbar by Dragging Her away from the blast.

DI Neil Manson is surprised to see PC Andrea Dunbar back at the station so soon after the bomb explosion in which he pulled her to safety. Unable to resist any further, Neil makes a move on Andrea with a passionate kiss. Has the inevitable affair begun?

As DI Neil Manson and PC Andrea Dunbar's relationship develops, they find they are unable to resist temptation. The following pillow talk sees Neil spill the beans on Superintendent Adam Okaro's cannabis charges. This is after Jim and Junes wedding Neil goes to Andrea's flat to talk to her about when he kissed her, they talk:

Neil: I think we are old enough to be straight with each other.

Andrea: Okay, what do you want?

Neil: You …(he looks down and then up) .. What do you want?

Andrea: I don't wanna hurt anyone.

Neil: That's not what I ask. Well … (puts his wine glass on the table) .. this is me doing what I want. (he kisses Andrea passionately)

Andrea: Okay then.

D.I Neil Manson furiously reprimands P.C Andrea Dunbar for illegally obtaining DNA from Jerome Taylor. Pent up passion suddenly overflows and the two soon become locked in an intense clinch.

After DI Neil Manson takes the credit for getting okaro off the hook Andrea does not speak to him until he follows her into the yard and says:

Neil: PC Dunbar

Andrea: Sailing a bit close to the wind aren't you … I thought that you weren't supposed to be seen within a 10 mile radius of me.

Neil: Take it you haven't spoken to Okaro, … I don't like being threatened.

Andrea: I'm not threatening you Neil. (Andrea walks off)

Neil: Andrea meet me top of Nelson Street car park 10 minutes.

They meet up in the car park and talk in Neil's car:

Neil: I didn't mean to steal your thunder.

Andrea: I knew the score Neil, but when I feel like you're using me professionally as well as personally. I am not just good for sex you know, I do a pretty good line of detective work as well.

Neil: Don't say that you know it's not true.

Andrea: We have to be careful, if anyone got a whiff of what's going on between me and you I'm done for.

Andrea: and what about me I under pressure too you know.

Neil: That's Different.

Andrea: I was never going to ask you to leave your wife Neil. I don't think I can do this anymore.

Neil: What?

Andrea: This, Everything (she gets out of the car and walks over to her opening the door, Neil follows and shuts the door holding Andrea.)

Neil: I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry.

(they kiss).

P.C Andrea Dunbar feels threatened by D.C Suzie Sim's apparent closeness to D.I Neil Manson. Suzie senses Andrea's fondness for Neil, so goes out of her way to imply that she and Neil have been involved in the past. Andrea's jealousy overflows forcing her to challenge Neil. Neil assures her that Suzie is just trying to make her jealous. They have a quick chat:

Andrea: I've had enough

Neil: I never heard you say that before.

Andrea: You have got a lot of making up to do.

Neil: Have I?

Andrea: yes

Neil: Guess What?

Andrea: What?

Neil: Can't wait.

Andrea's day goes from bad to worse when a passionate kiss with DI Neil Manson is interrupted by station loud mouth D.S Phil Hunter.

Andrea pays a visit to lover DI Manson, they talk and Andrea wants to see Neil, because they haven't spent much time together recently.

They agree that tomorrow night they will see each other but when Neil calls Andrea into his office and gives her a heart necklace as a Christmas present she asks why he is giving it to her now and not later, he replies that he cannot see her tonight. They argue and Andrea shoves the necklace in Neils hand and leaves, she decides to go to the Christmas party. Later when Neil says that he has fixed it so that he can see her tonight she says that if he wants to then he needs to come to the Christmas party for a bit then they leave secretly together.

Sick of pining for DI Neil Manson PC Andrea Dunbar also grabs the opportunity for a Christmas kiss with Sgt Smith. Lost in passion, they are oblivious that Neil has seen them. Has Neil lost out to the handsome Sergeant?

Expressing his feelings at last, DI Neil Manson asks PC Andrea Dunbar to be patient with him and not to see Sgt Smith again. He is horrified to learn that Andrea has been injured on a call, only to rush to her bedside to find that Smithy has got there first…

PC Andrea Dunbar returns to the station and Neil is devastated to see her kissing Sergeant Dale Smith. Has time out convinced Andrea that Smithy is her man?

Elsewhere love could be on the uppers as DI Neil Manson realises how strong his feelings are for PC Andrea Dunbar and tells her he will leave his wife for her.

PC Andrea Dunbar's love life is in tatters. She knocks back Sergeant Dale Smith for a date, as well as her true love DI Neil Manson who is prepared to leave his wife for her. Working on a case where she is a decoy trying to trap unlicensed cab drivers and is almost stabbed does little to bring them closer.

Meanwhile DI Neil Manson prepares to leave his wife and move in with Andrea.


	2. The Truth

Elsewhere it dawns on DI Neil Manson that Andrea could have been in the blaze…

Rushing back to the station, Neil attempt to enter the burnt down building but is stopped by DS Hunter and Inspector Gold, he says that Andrea could still be in there and runs in, he wades through and catches a glimpse of a body, with inspector gold waiting outside, he goes over to the body when he hears coughing. Is Andrea still alive?

Neil: Andrea he says are you okay Andrea please speak to me I love you, please wake up, please.

Andrea: Neil

Neil: it's okay.

Andrea: Neil wait.

he tries to go for help, she continues,

Andrea: there is something you need to know first, I am not the station leak.

Neil: WHAT?

Andrea: Just listen she says look in my left jeans pocket.

Neil looks and pulls out a warrant card and opens it up, it reads DS Andrea Dunbar Murder Investigation Team, Andrea says,

Andrea: I have been here investigating an officer not you I wasn't meant to get involved with anyone at the nick, he is in uniform, call my governor now from your phone on 07754 120 973

He rings and someone answers he says,

Neil: this is DI Manson Sun Hill

Andrea's Guvner: What can I do for you he says?

Andrea: Neil let me talk to him. Guv!

Andrea's Guvner: ANDREA ARE YOU OKAY!

Andrea: I am trapped in the building we need to get me out without any of sun hill knowing, get someone to come into the building one of ours, we need to let him think I am dead I have a plan.

Andrea's Guvner: Andrea why us di Manson there,

Andrea: He is here because he came into the building look it is complicated hurry.

Neil: This is Neil Manson again she is hurt be quick.

Andrea's Guvner: He says stay where you are I am on my way.

Andrea: I am sorry that I lied to you.

Neil: Why do we need to let them think you are dead

Andrea: I will explain later when we get out of here

Neil: WE?

Andrea: You are coming?

Neil: Of course I thought I'd lost you, I love you.

Neil: I love you to.

Andrea's colleagues come and fake taking here out in a body bag, and to a private hospital, with Neil.

They explain everything about Gabriel Kent and Neil agrees to help arrest him once Andrea is well enough, he also decides to go and tell his wife about the affair and that even though Andrea is dead he doesn't love her and is leaving.

He stays and helps look after Andrea at a secure location for a couple of days. Meanwhile back at the station, they all mourn the deaths of some police officers.

Neil stays at the safe house with Andrea and they compile the evidence that they need, since Andrea was wearing a wire when Gabriel held her hostage.

They next day they get stab vest on and when superintendent Okaro holds a meeting for all the relief. He asks where DI Manson is and Neil walks in with the vest

Adam Okaro: Why have you got that on?.

He opens the door he came through and Andrea's team walk in.

Jack Meadows: What is going on here?

Neil: I don't know if you know DI Carlson and his team from MIT.

DI Carlson (Andrea's Guvner): Everyone stays in this room

Super: WHY?

Andrea walks in.

Andrea: because I want you all to see this.

The relief still in shock stay still.

Andrea: You didn't think that I would give up that easily now did you David she looks at Gabriel.

He stands up, Neil steps in front of Andrea in a protective way

David: I think you may have hurt your head or something my name is Gabriel.

Neil: Don't try and wriggle out of this, you are going down for everything including hurting Andrea and taking her hostage.

David / Gabriel: bit over protective of her aren't you.

Neil moves forward a bit very aggressively, Andrea runs in front

Andrea: leave it that he isn't worth it

Neil steps back.

Andrea: David Kent, I am arresting you on…

He cuts her off.

David / Gabriel: I told you my name is Gabriel.

Neil: Shut up.

Andrea reads him his rights and the relief sit their still in shock and the anger showing on smithy's face finding out that Gabriel / David killed Kerry. Gabriel goes to grab Andrea, but Neil steps in front and gives him one hell of a right hook.

Neil: You ever go near he again and I'll give you more than a punch.

Andrea: Neil don't please,…. Kyle, Charlie cuff him and get him back to the nick.

Gabriel Kent is sentenced to life after a court trial, Okaro is briefed along with Jack and Gina about the case and Neil and Andrea's affair, the relief are shocked but glad that Andrea is alive and accept that she and Neil are an item even though they started as an affair, and Neil and Andrea live happily ever after.


End file.
